Protecting Both Your Heart and Mine
by vulnzme
Summary: She was his sanctuary away from his war-time reality, now he must save her when that reality comes crashing down upon hers. Rated M.


**A/N:** A story inspired by a song. Thanks to my betas/prereaders, y'all are gorrrejuzzz.

* * *

She shouldn't have been here. No one should have been here. This was a battle zone and always had the potential to become one. My men must have assumed this cabin was abandoned, because when the Yanks decided to use it as a blockade, my men kept right on attacking. I had been leading a separate unit when I turned on my horse just in time to see the explosion in the distance. My heart snapped from its restraints within my chest and I likewise broke away from the battle, my horse never having run faster in all her blessed life.

"NO!" I called, uselessly as I approached the full on assault that held my Bella captive. Every boom of the cannons, every shot from the rifles rang in my head louder than they ever had as I jumped from my horse and ran straight for the door.

Light exploded across my vision, blinding me momentarily as white hot pain shot up my leg. I stumbled over the threshold of the battered house, my hands unable to brace my fall. The sounds of battle accompanied the crash of my chin against the wooden floor.

When I managed to open my eyes again, they strained to recognize the layout of the tiny cabin that I had come to know so well. I heard men running around me on all sides but couldn't see nor did I care if they were my own or the enemy. Struggling to my feet, I fought the pulse of searing fire that had spread from my leg to every inch of my body.

"BELLA!" I screamed as another explosion rocked the ground just outside the house.

I groped at my burning thigh, feeling a hot wetness immediately. Grimacing, I looked down at my hand, covered in my crimson weakness.

"BELLA!" I called again, shutting my eyes to the pain and opening them again. I turned, pushing open the heavy door to the bedroom. There was a splintered hole in the exterior wall. Broken glass from the window now littered the bed where I had loved her just the night before, but she wasn't there.

Tears stung my eyes as I spun on my heels, staggering forward to the back of the cabin. Another gaping hole had broken the wall there, bits of wood smoldered on the floor. The beautiful wooden table, where Bella would always have a meal made for me when I was able to sneak away from the camp, was in pieces.

That's when I saw her little hand, her slender wrist, trapped beneath the broken table.

I threw myself forward, falling to the floor again as I tore at the heavy wood. Pushing the last of the debris off of her chest, my tears flowed freely. Another explosion rang outside, momentarily brightening the fading dusk, and my Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Bella, oh god, Bella…" I mumbled, pulling her into my arms. She sighed, her eyes closing again. Her pretty face was bloodied and bruised, so I kissed her forehead as gently as I could.

A stray bullet sent shards of glass flying from the window at the front of the cabin, and I ducked protectively over Bella. I had to get her out of here. It was impossible to stifle my cry of pain as I lifted her into my arms and stood on my shaking legs. As I started toward the front door, the evidence of the destruction outside became clear. Men…my men, the enemy's men, littered the ground, some writhing and groaning, some already dead. My horse was nowhere to be seen.

I turned, hugging Bella to my chest, and headed toward the door at the back of the cabin. I kicked the back door open and nearly fell down the steps in my rush. The scene behind the house was similar to the one at the front. I kept my eyes forward; I didn't want to the see the faces of my men, dead on the ground. The men I was leaving mid-battle. The men that could never understand how precious the person in my arms was to me.

There were shouts, screams, and shots of battle somewhere to my left, but I didn't dare look. I stared forward, through the tears of pain and anger, and ran toward the trees in the distance.

Why had I let her stay here? She had told me that she wouldn't leave anyhow. Her mother had died there, her father had been called to the war long ago, and for some god forsaken reason here she stayed, by herself. I had been horrified by the very notion the night I met her, when I had seen the light from her lantern within the very trees I was running toward.

I had ridden much farther than I should have on my patrol that night, but I always did so, needing to get as far away from the reality of the war and the camp as I could. I was puzzled by the presence of the cabin, isolated, appearing empty in the moonlight. Then, the flickering light of a flame caught my eye.

She glanced up at me when I dismounted my horse, looking none the bit surprised by my sudden appearance. She was beautiful, just a young thing, all alone, sitting on the fallen trunk of a tree. Her day dress showed some wear, but it displayed her subtle curves and perfect, smooth skin in a way that almost made me forget my manners. Almost.

"Ma'am," I bowed to her, removing my hat.

She smiled then, a pretty smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, and nodded in mock formality, "Soldier."

I paused, taking her in, and then looked back toward the cabin.

"I don't imagine your father would like you being out here by yourself at this hour…" I said, returning my attention to her. Her gaze held mine unwaveringly, and for some reason I had to look away again.

"My father was called up a long time ago to fight alongside you," She paused, "Soldier."

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I muttered, nodding my head to her again and feeling quite rude. "My apologies, I didn't mean to pry."

She lowered her eyes to her hands where they rested in her lap, "I'm Bella."

_Bella_, I repeated in my mind, smiling_._ I looked back once more at the dark cabin, sure now that this girl was on her own.

"Forgive my questioning, ma'am, but why are you out here all by yourself?" I asked, stepping over to the tree trunk and sitting down beside her.

She raised her pretty brown eyes to look at me once again, and responded, "I could ask you the same thing, Major."

We sat quietly for a moment, the light from the lantern flickering across the ground before us. She was calm. She seemed at peace…and yet I couldn't even fathom the idea of her being by herself. But my men would begin to wonder; I'd been gone too long. I stood slowly, my legs suddenly sore from the bit of rest after the long ride. She stood as well, petite before me, her head only reaching my shoulders.

"I'd like to visit you again, Bella," I chanced, watching her expression carefully.

She smiled, almost sadly, and warmth crept through my chest. "Please do."

"Jasper?" A whisper brought me back to the hellish reality we were in. I glanced down at Bella, her eyes were on my face, pained and worried. Just as I was about to speak, something ripped through my sleeve, tearing the skin of my shoulder.

I cried out as I stumbled to the ground. Bella's scream gave me the strength to stand again immediately, gritting my teeth against the pain. We had finally reached the trees.

"Jasper! Jasper stop, you're hurt!" Bella cried, holding my face in her precious hands. I couldn't seem to speak, but I smiled as I kept up my jarred pace deeper into the trees. She was okay; she was awake and talking to me. I felt lighter just at the sound of her voice.

The sweat dripped down my face and I could feel my body beginning to betray me. My arms and legs shook from the exertion. My lungs fought hard, every breath feeling hot and rough in my chest. I was suddenly so very tired.

I heard Bella sigh again, and looked down to see her eyes closed, chin resting against her chest.

"Bella? Bella, it's gonna be alright," I gritted through my teeth, "It's not serious."

It wasn't an outright lie…the bullet had only grazed my shoulder, and that's all she needed to know about.

I could see the creek, hear the gentle rush of its waters over the fading sounds of battle behind us. Our forest, our creek…everything in the world was ours when we were together. It looked like heaven to me as we drew nearer. I would make her safe again, since I failed to do so before.

The water splashed around my boots as I stepped into the creek. I noticed Bella's eyes flutter open again, and pushed on, the water rising to my thighs as I trudged across. The cold water both soothed and stung the wound in my leg.

I could hear the wheeze in my lungs as my boots dug into the mud at the opposite side of the creek. My gaze straight ahead, I carried my Bella to a patch of grass we both held dear. With a grunt, I dropped to my knees, lowering her down onto the soft green earth. I fell then, onto my back, the impact knocking the wind from my lungs. My chest rose and fell laboriously and I struggled to regain control of myself.

Allowing my mind to wander, I became lost in the memories of this patch of grass, this creek and this forest.

I had emboldened myself to steal Bella away deeper into the forest than we had wandered before during the many times I had visited her in the past weeks. She would play coy with me, always surprising me the next moment with a bold move of her own: her hands trailing down my uniformed chest, a kiss at the base of my neck before running away, beckoning me to catch her.

Catch her I did, across the creek, both of us dripping wet from the cool water. Her dress clung to her body and my playfulness was replaced by a need I'd never felt quite so strong before. I grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me, and kissed her sweet lips. She kissed me back gingerly before lowering her face and sighing, her breath causing goose bumps to erupt across my skin.

She lowered herself onto the grass before me and tugged at my hand. Licking my lips slowly, I joined her on the ground, my wet pants straining at the movement as they clung to my legs.

She brought her hands up to my shirt then, undoing the buttons quickly, pushing it off my shoulders and discarding it beside us. Every inch of my being wanted to do the same to her, and I brought my hands to her shoulders, hesitating between my desires and my customs. She smiled at me and began unbuttoning the tiny buttons at the front of her dress. I watched her fingers eagerly. She pulled at the fabric, the dress falling down her shoulders, and her soft round breasts were exposed. My lips parted, awe and need overtaking me.

I kissed her then, pushing her lightly down onto the grass, feeling her bare chest against mine. Her fingers gripped my hair as our tongues and our bodies began to tangle ardently. Piece by piece, we peeled away each other's sodden clothing until we were skin to skin.

"Beautiful, Bella, you're so beautiful," I moaned as she took me into her. We moved together, feeling something more intense than either of us had ever experienced before. Every sigh, every precious sound that escaped her lips drove me deeper into my frenzy. I knew she was mine then, that she had always been mine and that by some blessing I had found her.

I opened my eyes, the memory fading as the shadows of the night crept across my vision. It was quiet now, the only sound was the rustling of the trees above and my own belabored breathing. I glanced to my side and saw Bella, eyes closed, breathing softly.

"Bella," I whispered, unable to speak any louder. I reached over, grimacing at the sting in my shoulder, and stroked her face. She stirred, gasping and opening her eyes. I tried to hold her gaze but my eyes were closing themselves.

"S'okay, Bella…" I whispered again, my head fogging up with the sound of the blood rushing in my ears and a dizziness that wouldn't desist.

I felt her move against me then, pulling me to her and holding my head to her chest. The burning I had felt in my leg since the beginning of this nightmare seemed to have moved into my chest and it became harder and harder to catch my breath. I stopped trying to open my eyes and sought comfort in her scent, the feel of her arms around me.

Over the roaring in my ears, I heard Bella whisper, "I love you, Jasper."

I opened my mouth to speak, to let her know that I loved her more than she could know, but the words never came, only a sigh as I succumbed to the veil of darkness.


End file.
